


Don't be mad.

by Missemalem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fights, Hiding, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missemalem/pseuds/Missemalem
Summary: alphas and betas make up part of the survey corps, they fight not only for their lives but also everyone else's lives.omegas? well they take part in making sure the injured are taken care off, food is on the table and areas are cleaned. they are forbidden from fighting.as omegas are all women they have no need to fight....but what happens when an omega different from the regular omegas appears?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

"did i not make myself clear? if you want to be titan shit then carry on failing everything that i throw at you, if you actually prefer to live then get your dumb arses up and run 15 more miles!"  
everybody scrambled up from the ground that they collapsed on, , in fear to not get a scolding from the grey eyed demon and started to run round the track.  
"hey levi? don't you think you went a bit overboard on their training?" the grey eyes demon turned to look at his four eyed companion.  
"no hanji, I don't think i even hit overboard yet" hanji sighed and stared at levi who then turned back around to watch the failing recruits.

later in the afternoon levi walked towards the main hall to finally grab a cup of tea he has been craving all morning. eyes following him as he made his way there.  
string build, black hair with a undercut, sharp grey eyes and an amazing jawline that is as sharp as his cheekbones, no wonder people stop and stare at him and omegas trying to seduce him.  
see as well as being the strongest soldier in the survey corps, he is also an alpha. an alpha who refuses any attachment or any omega to 'tame' him.

"HEY LEVI!" shouted an enthusiastic hanji, after spotting levi making his way into the main hall, waving her arm so fast you would think it was about to break off. "OVER HERE!" levi sighed and made his way over to the table  
sitting opposite her.  
"what is it four-eyes?" asked levi, already getting a headache  
"how was the new recruits?! any strong alphas in the group?" asked hanji is a happy tone.  
"no, full of shit betas and alphas who's dicks are way to far up their own arse they could taste it" hanji clutched her stomach and started pounding on the table. laughing like a maniac.  
"oh levi, I'm pretty sure they weren't that bad" wiping her eyes from laughing  
"your right, they are worse" levi huffed, looking round the main hall at all the new and old recruits. "say hanji, where is Yeager?" noticing the brown mop of hair wasn't here.  
"oh eren? he's helping me with an experiment in the lab, which means I've got to go, see you in a bit short stuff" hanji shouted as she go up from the table and made her way out of the main hall.  
levi sighed and got up, remembering the whole reason why he even came into the main hall "where's my goddamn tea"

"hey my sweet muffin, how are you doing?" green/blue eyes turned to look at the intruder , mouth curling into a smile.  
"hey hanji, where have you been?" hanji walked up the green/blue eyed beauty and ruffled their brown hair  
"just been having a chat with grumpy pants, did you manage to finish it okay eren?" eren flattened his hair back down and nodded  
"yeah, i managed to get it all in order and put away, your files are now neat and tidy" hanji hugged eren  
"thankyou my beloved beauty! now I wont have grumpy on my case anymore" eren laughed and finally managed get out of her hold.  
"yeah, hey anyway hanji, one of the helping staff, Rosie I think her name was, came by and told me to inform you that she's positive? I didn't know what she meant by that" eren shrugged and hanji's eyes went wide  
"YES! this is amazing! she's so lucky!" eren had no clue what she was saying and started making his way towards the door. "yeah so can I go now? that was all i was waiting to tell you" hanji looked at eren and smiled  
"say do you ever want to have pups eren?" eren blushed and shook his head  
"no I cant, in this line of work I cant, plus I'm a beta, I cant have pups as easy as omegas can" eren shrugged again and started making his was out the door, closing it after himself.  
hanji stood and started at what was his retreating back.

'pups? I would like to have them one day but i know i cant, fighting titans is my one priority. even still i cant let her know, she cant find out' eren was deep in thought he never noticed another person walking towards him until he fell onto his arse and felt the pain from hitting the floor  
"ouch! hey watch where your goin---" eren started until he looked up and say grey eyes peering back at him  
"stop day dreaming brat! you almost made me spill my tea!" levi was indeed standing there with a hot cup of tea in his hand glaring at eren who was struggling to make out his words  
"sh--sorry cap-captain!" eren quickly stood up and bowed towards levi and ran past him, heading towards his room.  
"tch brat" watching eren run past him. levi then carried on walking.  
'shit shit shit, where is it??' eren panicked as he shut him bedroom door in a haste, running straight into the middle of the room, going onto his knees and putting his hand underneath his mattress. his hand grabs something and he breaths in relief, hand pulling out a pill bottle. quickly opening the bottle and pulling out a pill, putting the pill in his mouth hen throwing his head back, swallowing the pill. he then relaxed and laid down on the floor.

yes that's right, eren is an omega. the only male omega in the world. if others find out he will be took away and handed over to the royals, and be treated in such and uncomfortable way.

see omegas are protected and viewed as the purist gem in the world and no harm should come to them. male omegas on the other hand, since they are so Rare they are supposed to be protected 24/7, waited on day and night, they even more powerful then the royals, which if one is found they are to be taken away and praised like a god, marrying a royal in the sake of the land.  
eren does not want that life, he wants to fight, save people and feel like a hero. he wants to get rid of the titans and save the land. he doesn't want pampered or waited on, he wants to get bruises and broken bones, because then he feels like he is doing his job.  
' no one can know about this' eren thinks to himself. getting up he looks in the mirror at himself.

green/blue eyes, brown hair, tan skin, good build. he knows he is attractive. a few people have stated that to him but in order to keep his secret safe he has to wear clothes a size bigger so the clothes don't show his skinny waist, round hips and perfect round arse. "I've lasted 5 years hiding this, I can carry on doing it" determination in his eyes. at the age of 18, eren is now fully grown male omega so hiding it was a challenge.

at the age of 13 everybody will know if they are either a alpha, beta or omega. their scent glands will produce and from that they can tell. alphas have a strong scent, betas don't have any and omegas have a sweet scent. 

when eren found out he was an omega, he did everything in his power to hide the truth, even purchasing black market drugs to hide his scent.

"as long as I keep getting these pills without anyone finding out, ill be fine. no one will find out" eren said determined.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew they would meet in this dodgy alleyway?

a loud bang, vibrating through the whole building could be heard. cadets in the main hall stopped eating and froze, string straight at the entrance.  
there in the doorway stood hanji with a massive smile on her face and her hand resting on the open door that was the cause of the bang.  
half of the recruits groaned while the other half were frozen with fear.  
"hanji, how many times do i have to tell you? keep your annoying excitement away until at least the afternoon. i do not want a headache this time in the morning" levi said sitting at a table, staring straight at her.  
"but levi? don't you know what day it is?!" hanji ran towards the table levi was sitting at and bounced on her feet. the excitement still showing  
"oh no.." levi placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he waits for the headache to kick in  
"oh yes! ITS SHOPPING DAY!" hanji belted out loud and clear which made a lot of the recruits groan and start to move out the hall. "so who's coming with me?"  
levi sighed and picked up his cup of tea , not going to answer her question. "Erwin? Petra? mike?" hanji asked, noticing them three sat next to levi  
all three smiled and nervously laughed.  
shopping day is the only day of the month where a small group, mainly hanji and one other, go into the town and get a bulk supply of stock. doesn't sound too bad but while your with hanji, you there from dawn to dusk and end up carrying a lot more then supply's.  
"sorry hanji, i have a lot of paperwork to do" Erwin stated  
"yeah sorry hanji, me and mike are tending to the horses today" Petra replied, elbowing mike who just nodded his head in his reply.  
"oh poop, everyone else is super busy today, you guys where my last hope!" hanji whined, sitting down next to levi.  
"why don't you ask one of the recruits? gives them a day out?" Petra said, looking over at the recruits, noticing more then half have already left.  
hanji hummed in thought as she looked around the remaining cadets. her eyes light up as she spotted her victim "ah-ha i know excatly who to ask, thanks for the tip petra" hanji got up and started making her way over to a table that is familiar with the other officers.

"what a lousy morning" eren said, sitting down and yawning into his hand  
"could you not sleep last night eren?" asked Armin who was sitting next to him.  
"yeah i did, i just hate mornings" eren then placed his head into his hand, elbow resting on the table.  
joining eren on the table are Armin, Mikasa, jean, Connie, Sasha and Marco. they all went through their training together and feel like a family to one another.  
"aww did little eren have a nightmare?" joked jean, laughing at his remark  
"yeah, i had a nightmare about a horse talking to me, oh wait no that was you" eren remarked back. winding jean up is one of the fun activities he likes to do in his spare time.  
"why you little punk! you shouldn't mess with me Yeager! I'm superior over you!"  
"just because you cant keep it in your pants doesn't mean your higher then me horse face, rail your alpha pheromones in or else i will" jean and eren are now face to face with each other, leaning over the table.  
Armin and Mikasa holding eren back while Sasha and Connie are holding jean back  
"what did you say you beta? "  
"guy come on, you do this every morning, calm down" Armin said pulling eren back down on his seat.

"why aren't you guys lively today?" a familiar voice stated behind eren, everyone turns to look at who was responsible for the voice  
"ah hanji, what brings you over here? I'm sorry if they were too loud" Armin said while still holding onto eren, hanji waved her hand shaking her head  
"no its great to see young people so energetic this time of the morning, besides i have a job that i need a certain someone to help me with" staring straight at eren, her eyes sparkling  
"ah sorry hanji, I'm actually going into town today to pick something up"  
"REALLY? THATS GREAT!" hanji squealed and hugged the life out of eren, well nearly "im actually going into town today and was needing you to accompany me!" staring straight into eren's eyes.  
eren gulped and laughed nervously  
"oh really? umm that's great then" hanji then grabbed eren's arm and pulled him up.  
"ERWIN! IM TAKING OCEAN EYES WITH ME!" hanji shouted over towards the table that everyone else was sat at. Erwin just waved in acknowledgement, "LEVI DONT MISS US TOO MUCH!" levi scoffed and flipped her off. hanji laughed at his reaction  
"well lets go then eren!" hanji walking out the main hall, dragging eren behind her. everyone waving bye to eren and smiling. eren smiled in defeat and sighed, letting hanji drag him.

the town is a small cosy area.  
there are many street vendors selling items for cheap and many people walking around. adults where having conversations while the kids were laughing and playing.  
"okay now then, we need this many items from these shops. follow me eren" hanji started walking towards her first shop with eren trailing behind.  
they were about half way done when hanji stopped and turned, having eren bumped into her.  
"why did you stop?" eren asked, rubbing his nose after he bumped into her. hanji laughed  
"i just remembered you said you needed something to pick up. well i need someone to pick up as well so why don't we go our separate ways for now and meet back here once we are done?" hanji said putting away her list. eren nodded  
"yeah i wont be too long, i nearly forgot about that" eren laughed and made his was towards and alleyway just up ahead  
"see you in a bit eren!" hanji shouted running off in the opposite direction. eren waved at her retreating figure and started walking through the alleyway.

"took you long enough kid" a guy, wearing a black cloak was leaning against a wall  
"sorry, had something come up, but I'm here now" the man sighed and walked towards the stranger, pulling out a bottle from his pockets  
"have you got the money?" the man asks and the stranger nods  
"here, same amount every time." handing over the money to the man, he then begins to count and nodded his head, he then threw the bottle towards the stranger.  
"see you again in another 3 months. now beat it, I've got another customer coming any minute now" the stranger then nods and turns around  
"EREN?!" a voice shouted, the stranger lifted his head and his eyes widen. shock and fear was on his face  
"hanji?" hanji ran towards to stranger who she has now confirmed was indeed eren.  
"what are you doing here? and with this man?" hanji asks, her eyes spotting the bottle in his hand  
"as you my next customer, strange i didn't think that you two would know each other" the man said, hanji nodding her head  
"yeah I'm here for the medicine " the man throws the medicine towards hanji and she catches it.  
"here, your still up to date with your payments so our transaction in done now as well" the man then walked away, down further into the alleyway leaving eren and hanji alone. 

eren was terrified. his heart was pounding, he was sweating and his mind was going 100mph. he had no idea what hanji would do or say. his body was frozen stiff. eren was terrified. hanji turned to eren, no words exchanged for a good 5 minutes, just endless staring. eren feeling even more uncomfortable turned to look at hanji and gulped. trying his best to stay calm he started to talk. fear still brimming in his bones. 

"h--hey hanji, umm wh--what are you doing here?" hanji continued to stare at eren, feeling even more exposed because of the silence eren started to back away. " say umm hanji, maybe we should eh go back?" turning around he started to walk out the alleyway, letting out the breath he was holding the entire time. he then felt a pain in his arm. one minute he was facing the main street the next his back is hurting and he was staring into hanjis eyes. fear crept back up  
"h--hanji look i--im sorry, please just don't hurt me!" eren was shaking, he wasn't even this terrified when facing the dangers of the titans, or even the wrath of the captain. actually he would still place that as the scariest thing he has ever seen, but hanji right now is still terrifying.  
"eren" hearing hanji spoke for the first time since that man left, eren's heart started racing again. "i know"   


those two words. the two words he never wanted anybody to say. the two words he never wanted to hear. his heart shattered, his body shaking uncontrobally, tears falling from his eyes. he broke down.  
'this is it' eren thought to himself 'she's going to inform everyone, I'm going to be took away from my family, friends. I'm going to be secluded. sold to those filthy royals. my life is over'   
with hanjis hand off eren's arm, he fell down onto his knees. tears not stopping.  
"eren" not looking at hanji, staring onto the cold concrete floor, his tears now flowing even more  
"eren, I'm not going to tell anyone" hearing hanji say that, he lifted his head to look at her. hanji bent down and hugged him, tightening her arms around him "eren, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you" eren's lip arms finally coming up and grabbing onto hanji.   
they stayed in that position until eren finally felt calm and the tears have stopped.  


"felling better now?" hanji asked, her voice softer then he has ever heard it. eren nodded and they both stood up.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that hanji" hanji shook her head "no its my fault for making you go into that state, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you" eren nodded  
"say hanji, how did you know or well find out?" hanji hummed and stared right into eren's eyes  
"I've had my suspicions for awhile. anytime i mentioned pups you would get really defensive, anytime someone puts their hand on the omega workers you look like you were break their arms, same with how anybody spoke about them" eren looked away "but it became more clear when i saw that bottle in your hand" eren looked at the bottle that he didn't realise was still gripped in his hand. eren sighed  
"so what are you going to do now?" eren asked.  
"I'm not going to report you or anything if that was what you were worried about" eren's eyes widened, shocked to hear that  
"why not?" hanji cocker her eyebrow  
"well because one i know how they treat omegas, especially a rare male omega, two you caught me in the same alleyway making a black market deal as well and finally three, i don't wanna lose my bright-eyed munchkin!" hanji jumped on eren and swung her arms around his neck  
"say hanji, what was the deal you made anyway?" hanji backed off and sighed  
"well that's only fair to tell you. but you cant tell anyone about this, otherwise both of would be killed" eren nodded, hanji then sighed " its close to a scent blocker. not an actually scene blocker but close to it. basically short stacks pheromone is to powerful and overwhelming that no one can even stay in the same room, plus it drives omegas insane that a few of them had to quit as they couldn't stand it. made few of them ill as well. too overwhelming for them to handle. so this is to mask it so its not as bad." eren's eyes went wide. he was shocked. he knew captain levi was powerful but even his scent is that powerful.  


"now then, lets keep this secret between us." eren nodded, hanji started walking towards the entrance of the alleyway, eren following behind "oh also eren, as your personal doctor i want you to come to me for anything. " eren nodded even though hanji didn't see she could tell he agreed. "by the way eren, when was your last heat? I've never noticing you having one before" eren stopped walking, hanji noticing that stopped as well and turned.  
"my last heat...was my first heat. age 13 " hanjis eyes went wide this time. she ran towards eren, grabbing both his arms  
"WHAT?! don't tell me you have been using those drugs all the time? what about your sexual release? you should be pretty built up. for an omega, sexual release is the most important thing to do for their body!" hanji was shaking eren back and forth.  
"hanji stop!" pushing hanji off him " i still have sexual release, but yeah I've been taking them since i was 13. my dad was a doctor so it wasn't hard to come by them. i could let anybody find out" hanji sighed and shook her head  
"okay, well as long as your still getting your release then that's fine" they started walking again "say, who is it?" hanji asked smirking  
"what do you mean?" eren asked, confused  
"your sexual release buddy! come on tell me!" hanji was now smirking even more. eren's face went red  
"I don't have a buddy! lets just forget about that please" hanji nodded, lighting snickering to herself  
"fine fine, but one last question" eren turned to face her "how does your sexual buddy not notice your an omega?" eren faced forwards and shrugged  
"I'm not sure, they just tell me i smell good and they never notice. plus i think it depends on who I'm with as well. now that you mentioned captains pheromones, that explains a bit" hanji looked at eren  
"what do you mean?"  
"well whenever captain bumps into me or basically anywhere near me, i can feel my body getting hot. so i run and take a tablet" hanji faced forwards again, dep in thought.  
"yeah his pheromones could do that." they were both now back on the main street " hey eren, i want you to come to my office more often. we can work this out together" eren looked at her and nodded. he smiled  
"yeah okay. thankyou hanji" hanji hugged eren who hugged her back in return  
"no problem my little munchkin! now lets head back before they suspect anything else " eren nodded and they both laughed. heading back to base.  
putting his trust in hanji was the right thing to do...wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to say thankyou for everyone that has left a kudos on my first chapter :)  
> i only know what to write for the middle so the beginning and end im just free styling haha  
> again thankyou :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi make a deal, but was it really the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some sex scenes/ boyxboy/ lewd/smut in this chapter.

darkness filled the building.

it filled the corridors, the hallways, the rooms, signalling that it was the middle of the night. dreams filled everyone's heads while they slept away, awaiting morning. no sounds were heard in the darkness. utter silence. but if you strained your ears enough you could make out faint noises from one end of a painfully long corridor. fortunately no one was awake who could hear these noises. apart from two.

these two were the ones to make the only noise in the building. noticing the darkness filling into the room they took their chance.

_"ah, ah ah"_

_"shit, your so fucking tight"_

_"ah, ah, mmm"_

moans. that's all you could hear. moans and the occasional sentence. bumps and thumps weren't far behind, instead they joined in rhythm to the other sounds going on. this lasted for about and hour. just moans, groans, sentences and bangs. 

" _im gonna cum!"_

_"ahhhh"_

silence came just after that final sound. minutes ticked by before the sound of creaking broke it. door opening revealing the two responsible for these noises. one tall, brown haired, emerald eye guy and one tall, buff, brown haired, blue eye guy.

"so, same time next week?" the blue eyed man asks

"sorry" the emerald eyed guy shakes his head "my schedule is messed up at the moment, but ill come find you" the blue eyed man nods

"yeah no problem eren, ill be looking forward to it" eren nods back

"yeah thanks Marcus, i best be going now, but ill let you know" as eren turns his back towards Marcus, pain inflicted his body in the shape of a hand hitting his backside. eren turns to glare over his shoulder. Marcus laughs and waves before closing his door and retreating to bed. eren shakes his head and starts to walk back towards his bedroom. hoping nobody heard them which never happens but he likes to be on the safe side.

finally locating his bedroom door, he enters and closes the door . the lock turning in his hand and with a 'click' he then accepts that it is now locked retiring to bed and snuggling into his covers, eren can finally join the others in dreamland.

unaware that they weren't the only two awake.

"hey eren" hanji asked as they were both sat in her laboratory. eren hums his response while taking a drink "how often do you have sex?" spitting out his drink at that question, eren could not stop the coughing fit that came straight after.

'cough' "wha..what?" 'cough' hanji coming towards him and patting him on the back trying to stop the coughing fit

"I'm just curious that's all. i mean do you have sex every week with different guys because they cant satisfy you? or do you have one guy you fuck once in awhile because he's so good?" eren's coughing fit now subdued, he's staring wide eyed at hanji, tears still at the edge of his eyes.

"hanji, what the fuck? why on earth do you want to know and what makes you think im going to tell you?" hanji has now since backed off and is now looking through her cabinet a few feet away. 

"well i mean, if you are doing the first thing then no wonder your using so many of your pills, but if it was the latter then you wouldn't need as much and your body will under no more harm. well not as much" staring at eren's pill bottle, seeing that quite a few pills have already gone, considering they were only bought the other week. 

"i take a pill every day hanji, of course there's gonna be loads missing" eren moved quickly towards hanji, arm reaching out trying to grab the bottle back. hanji being quicker, managed to get the pill bottle back into the cabinet and locking it up.

"i gave you the spare key so you can grab the pills when you are in dire situations or if your suddenly triggered. not every time you decide to get fucked which by this is nearly everyday" smirking at eren's now flushed face that could be mistaken for a tomato.

"shut up hanji! " eren turns around, arms crossed "and its not everyday" he mumbled but knowing fine well hanji heard him perfectly

"everyday, every two days, three, maybe every week. that's still a lot. sorry munchkin but i would suggest finding somebody that could satisfy you so much that you can go for over a month without having to have sex again" hanji hugging eren told him that. eren sighed knowing fine well that hanji means nor harm. being realised from hanji arms he walked towards the door.

"i know hanji, but where would i even find someone like that?" walking out and shutting the door behind him, leaving hanji all alone.

"oh i might know someone" smirking to herself. 

walking towards the main hall, eren couldn't help but think of hanjis suggestion. 

**'who the hell would be able to satisfy me for nearly a month? Marcus? nah, tom? nope, Chris? nah, Lucas? defiantly nope. ahhh maybe Elias? ah but he was way to vanilla for an alpha** ' sighing for the 3rd time. eren was deep in thought that he didn't realise he stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"what do you think your spacing out for?" eren jumped at that deep voice. turning around his eyes grew wide as he has now realised he was caught by non other then captain levi.

"ah sorry captain, i was just thinking of something and didn't realise" laughing quietly. levis eyebrow cocked up 

"i could see that. fancy telling me what's got you deep in though then brat?" eren's face paled and he quickly looked away. not without levi noticing the faint blush on his cheeks

"ah, its nothing to worry about captain, well if you excuse me i need to get the main hall" eren started to walk towards the direction of the main hall

"there was actually something i wanted to ask you brat" levis voice stopped eren in his tracks. turning back round facing levi

"yes sir?" eren's voice shook as levi walked closer towards him.

"not here, follow me" walking past eren and turning left, down a separate hallway. eren gulped and quietly followed. after about 10 minutes of walking and not talking, eren started to feel fear creeping upon him. finally they stopped. levi turning to face eren with a straight face. eren didn't even want to know how he looked at this moment 

"no body comes down this hallway, so we will be alright to talk here" eren gulped again and nodded, body slightly shaking "eren"

"yes sir?" eren responded. levi moved closer till he right in front of eren. eren's feet felt like they were stuck. he couldn't move

"i want to make a deal" eren blinked in surprise

"what?" shocked that his captain even suggested such a thing

"i want to make a deal" levi said again

"oh okay, what kind of deal?" eren was confused.

"what's your relationship with Marcus?" eren's eyes went wide with shock

"what..what do you mean? i don't have a relationship with Marcus" levi crossed his arms. looking unamused

"oh really? then why did i hear you two fucking like rabbits and you coming out his room the other night?" eren's face paled. he stared right into levis eyes. frightened came across his features. 

"i..i.." 

"are you two in a relationship or not?" levi asked again, moving even closer

"no, we um we are not in a relationship" eren admitted shaking his head.

"oh, well then, if that's the case. help me help you eren" hearing his name come from levis mouth turned eren on more then he thought it would. he continues to stare at levi. face now having a blush across it. levis eyebrow went up.

"help how?" levi smirked

"from my understand and my hearing, you didn't sound very satisfied with Marcus. or with any of the other guys you fucked" shock hit eren again with much force this time.

"you knew?" 

"of course i did, especially when you decide to do it in the middle of the night. i have my tea then" eren shook his head

"im, so so sorry captain, i thought everyone was asleep" levi put his hand up

"hey you have urges. but cant help but notice that every guy i heard you with, all you do is moan. you don't say anything at all. doesn't sound like they were very good" eren blushed again and hid his face in his hands.

"so how about you let me have a try" eren's eyes went wide, wider then they ever have

"I'm sorry what?"

"no doubt four-eyes has told you about me. about how my pheromones are too strong and what happens to people i bed with" eren continued to stare at him " so because i have urges to and since you never seem to be satisfied with your partners, how about i help you out." eren's mouth was wide open now. levi leaning right into his face. his breath tickling eren's ear

"i help you feel the satisfaction you need and you help me deal with my urges. what do you say?" levi leaned back and smirked " your the only one that doesn't react bad to my pheromones, that's why im asking you" levi looked straight into eren's eyes "so do you accept?" eren stared back into Levi's eyes. he nodded slightly. levi smirked and walked back towards the way they came from

"my room. midnight. don't be late" disappearing 

eren collapsed on the floor. not believing what just happened.

**'what the fuck have i just done'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading whatever this piece is! this story will be updated on different times and days due to my work life.


	4. chapter 4 : 4 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been 4 months  
> 4 months since i entered that bedroom  
> 4 months since we began this deal  
> 4 months since we started this relationship.
> 
> how much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning;  
> boyxboy  
> sex scenes  
> smut

**'it's been 4 months since we started meeting up and fucking. I still can't believe it, how did this even happen? '** eren thought to himself as he was walking towards hanji's while trying his best to hide the new mark that has been placed upon his shoulder.

4 months ago

_its just hit midnight and eren can tell that everyone is asleep. the building was way to quiet as he stood outside the captains door. building himself up just to knock. he gulped and shook his head to try to release some anxiety. he slowly knocks on the door which he hears an"enter",allowing him to open it. he gulped again trying to shake his nerves as he walks through the door and shutting it behind him._

_"you wanted to see me sir?" levi was sat behind his desk, staring at eren who was stiff as a board. levi sighed and stood up, walking towards eren_

_"are you like this with every other guy Yeager?" levi cocked his eyebrow and eren shook his head_

_"no sir"_

_"i see, so tell me eren" standing even more closer and lifting his lips to eren's ears, whispering_

_"how much do you want me to fuck you" eren shuddered and his cock twitched with excitement_

present

"you've got quite the sex buddy eren" hanji exclaimed while cleaning up the bite wound on eren's shoulder that thankfully isn't too deep but its easy to tell what it is. eren groaned in response " this is the what? fifth time in 2 months? he must have a bite fetish"

"its only because he wants me to call him alpha that I'm getting these bites." rubbing his shoulder that is now wrapped up thanks to hanji who is putting all her supplies away.

"he wants you to call him alpha? you haven't though. have you?" hanji quickly asks, eren shook his head

"no i haven't, i never will. but its so hard not to, especially when he bites down on me." hanji sighed

"i know eren, but just bare with it. you cant expose yourself, especially not when your in the middle of fucking. god knows what could happen" eren flinched at the though of that happening making hanji laugh a little bit. 

"its just getting quite hard you know, i haven't been needing to take my pills that often as he satisfy me enough but when we get down to it, i wanna lose control. i just feel bad you know" hanji nods " like, i wanna be more vocal with him, i just feel like if do, ill end up losing control and ill be bad for the both of us. he tries even more every time . i feel like I'm hurting his pride but i just cant hanji" hanji looks at eren with sadness in her eyes, she cant help but what to help but knows fine well she cant do anything about it. since helping eren would mean he would expose himself which means he could end up kicked off the survey corps. she cant let that happen. she pats eren on the head, leaving her hand there to rest. eren looks up at hanji.

"you know eren, maybe taking an extra pill before you guys do it might help? have you ever thought about that?" eren nods and sighs

"yeah, I've done it once but his pheromones are quite strong so no matter how many i take it wont help. i just have to make sure im in the right mind set and not be to over horny" both eren and hanji laughed at that statement. 

"well as long as you've got that in your head you should be fine" both of them smile at each other. eren's happy that he has someone he could talk to all this about. 

the main hall is the same everyday, tables filled with new and old recruits, laughter and chatter among them all. lunch has just started so everyone is getting their fill on the food. it was nice just hearing the room full with lively people. they are on a break so there isn't any expeditions for another week hence the reason that there's so many people.

"eren?! what did you do? what happened?" mikasa, his adopted sister who is also a alpha asked, nearly screamed when she saw the bandage on his shoulder. eren looked down and saw his shirt had slid down a little bit, revealing a bit of the bandage, his face went red and quickly pulled up the shirt

"its nothing, just caught myself while training that's all" eren quickly tried to cover up. earning many stares from his friends

"yeah but eren, that an odd place to be injured, if anything i would of thought it would you face or at least your arms" armin, his best friend armin. a beta no less asks. he is intelligent so eren has got to pull something out of his bad to make armin not suspious of him, if he isn't already

"nothing cant ruin his face, if anything it will properly make his face look better" jean laughed at his remark. 

"at least i don't resemble and animal, horse face! my wounds can heal unlike you, your stuck with that long face of yours for ever, neh neh" eren fights back. it means no harm to them both as they have learnt that's how they show affection towards one another. everybody is used to it by now

"shut it beta, at least im alpha, i can get any omegas i like, while you'll be stuck alone" jean smirked waiting for erens come back which didn't come as both connie and sasha started arguing

"sasha! stop taking my food! you've already ate yours"

"but you aren't eating yours! so what's the point in wasting food!" both betas trying their hardest to push the other away from the plate. everybody laughed 

"eren" eren turned towards Armin who was staring right at him

"yes ar?" eren asked

"i need help carrying some supplies, mind coming to help me?" armin asked, eren sighed in relief thinking he was going to ask more questions. he smiled

"yeah sure ar" as eren went to stand up, he felt a tug on his sleeve, looking down he spotted Mikasa holding onto it.

"were not done here" she let go and let eren walk with Armin towards his room. eren was not looking forward to it. 

"so what supplies do you need help with?" eren asked once both of them entered Armin's room. Armin stood at the door, letting eren know there was no escape

"eren" Armin said his name again, more sternly this time

'shit, shit, what do i do?' eren though to himself

"what's up armin?" eren trying seem like nothing is wrong

"who bit you?" 

eren's face dropped, his skin went white as a sheet. he was panicking knowing that armin, his best friend armin, who he sees as a brother, knows. taking a deep breath and putting a fake smile on

"what do you mean ar? its just scratch. whatever do you mean a bite ?" eren laughed nervously. arming lifted in eyebrow up. a sign eren knows too well that armin knows he's lying. 

"eren, ive been training with you and you sure as hell didn't have that scratch on you when you went to bed last night. and you defiantly didn't have training this morning. so it must of happened last night or early this morning. and the fact that its places in such a awkward place makes it even more unreal that you scratched it. so tell me eren. who bit you?" eren was now looking at the floor, shocked isn't even the word he was describe what he feels now. 

"why do you think its a bite?" eren asked silently

"for the past 2 months this is the fifth time you have been bandaged there." eren whipped his head up to stare at Armin, mouth open, eyes wide

"how, how did you..?" 

"how did i know? eren im not blind. plus you always touch that shoulder when ever you move it. also your shirt comes down a lot more then you think. be glad im the only one who notices"

"so every time you put a hand on my shoulder..."

"its to pull your shirt up yeah" eren smiled and nodded, his heart nearly bursting from how much armin cares about him

"so who is it?" armin asks, eren frowned and shook his head

"im sorry ar, i cant tell you, i wish i could but i cant" eren nearly tearing up. Armin sighed

"well as long as they know what they are doing, and you have agreed to it then its your life. " eren smiled and hugged Armin who hugged him back

"thankyou Armin" Armin smiled back. "well lets get out of here then" eren nodded and walked out the room with Armin following behind. frown back on his face.

darkness has fell over the building signalling its now night time, everybody has entered dream land someway or another as the building is completely quiet. eren could not sleep. after the events that happened today with Armin he cant get his mind to settle.

**'Armin knows there's something up. i wont be able to shake him. fuck what if he knows im a omega. will he stop being my friend?! no Armin wouldn't do that. we've been brothers since day one. what am i going to do..i hope he doesn't find out about me and captain levi,'**

_flashback (4 months ago)_

_"ah, ah ,ah" eren moaned_

_"shit eren, your so fucking tight" eren moaned even more at that statement_

_"mmphh ah, ah, shit" arms wrapped round levis neck, legs wrapped round his back. levi is thrusting into eren fast and hard_

_"eren, eren, ah shit. " eren tilted his back, his eyes closed, feeling so full he cant handle it._

_"im close, ahhh" eren's mouth was open, cant hardly catch his breath as levi fucking him so good._

_"me too, cum for me, i want to feel you tighten around my cock while you cum. ah fuck im close " eren moaned loudly at that remark. pushing him right off the edge, Cumming all over himself and his arse clenched around levis dick._

_"ahhhhh"_

_with a groan levi then pulls out in time and cums all over eren's stomach, his cum mixing in with eren's._

present

 **'cant believe we actually did that, fuck. That was the best first shag I've had! we have been doing it any chance we get, but every time its better then the last. even when he bites it feels so good'** eren grins to himself, turning onto his side from his back he shuts his eyes and tries to get to sleep. in a few minutes he has drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had few different ideas on how to present this chapter and i liked this one the most. if you had any other ideas on how i could of progressed it please let me know.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> has eren accidently let on that he knows more about omega then he should?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!
> 
> boyxboy  
> sex scenes  
> smut

"ah, ah, fuck" 

creaking of the bed, groans and moans filled the room again, like it had many times before.

a deep groan pierced the air

it was this time of the night that these two engaged in these activities.

"ah, mmnn, ah, ah " 

the second voice has now come into play. slowly becoming more vocal in their sounds. grey eyes darken more, the thrusts becoming deeper and faster.

"let me hear you, i want to hear your voice so bad" a moan was all that they heard. trying to coax more out of their partner, they do a shallow hard thrust. earning his reward

"AHHH FUCK " smiling with the knowledge that they have made the other cry out. they carry on. faster and deeper. trying to hit that sweet spot.

"ahh eren, please, please.." those words, that he speaks every time they have sex, knowing it will be the same answer every time. but he will always try

"ahh levi, sorry, I'm sorry" those gorgeous eyes peering back at him from over his shoulder. tears in his eyes but clouded with lust. 

"just call me it once eren please, i don't care that your a beta , please call me alpha. just once" his forehead resting on the top of eren's back, his movements slowing down.

"im...im sorry" levi sighs, once last hard thrust and biting eren's shoulder like he has done many times before, earned himself and eren their climax. 

"ahhhhh" eren's orgasm comes by the feeling of being filled up with levis orgasm, he drops onto the bed not caring that he will be a mess, covered in his cum. 

levi pulls out and goes towards his bathroom, bringing a damp towel to wash himself and eren. once everything has been cleaned (themselves) and the sheets have been changed, it was now the challenge of the night. eren going back to his room without being caught. he had already nearly been caught twice before. once by Petra and once by jean of all people. he does not want to be caught again.

"hey eren" Armin spoke as eren sat down next to him at breakfast that morning.

"hey Armin, what's going on?" eren asks while starting to eat his food. Armin shook his head while eyeing the new bandage that he swears wasn't there last night. 

"eren, are you sure your alright? he seems to be getting more aggressive" eren blushed and quickly covered up the bandage more before their friends joined them for breakfast. 

"yeah Armin im fine, i promise you he's not that bad." 

"when did you even get the chance to bandage it?" eren stopped eating and looked around making sure no one was listening in to their conversation. 

"hanji did it this morning" eren mumbled

"when? hanji is never up this early. even if she is, she's always in her lab" eren looked away, a blush creeping up on his face

"she umm kind of caught me" scratching his head not looking at armin

"she caught you?! what?! when! " eren flinched as armins voice started to get louder

"shhhh, she caught me going back to my room afterwards" armin started to snicker behind his hand "its not funny ar, it was so humiliating!" hitting his head onto the table, armin started laughing even more

"how hahaha how did you explain that?" eren turned his face towards armin

"apparently she had to extra tests to run and didn't leave her lab till late, she stopped me a few feet away from my door and saw it. i said it was nothing but hanji being hanji wrapped it up but not without asking questions" telling some truth to the story, eren didn't want armin to know that hanji also knows of this biting trait going on" 

"ah so im guessing she's the one who has been dressing your wounds up then?" eren sat up quickly and stared at armin " don't look surprised, i told you ive been helping you cover them every time i see them, and i know for a fact that you cant bandage them up yourself. so its obviously going to be hanji" eren sighed and leaning back on the chair, rubbing his face

"i hate how smart you are ar" Armin laughed. soon the table began filling up with their friends and their conversation stopped there.

"eren" turning towards the person who spoke

"hey mikasa" smiling towards her as she sits down on his left.

"where were you this morning?" eren cocked his eyebrow

"what do you mean? "

"i saw you early this morning coming from hanjis lab, why were you there this early?" 

"ah i got up to grab some water and hanji asked if i could help her real quick with a new project she's doing" scratching his head not facing mikasa, hoping she will believe his lie, mikasa stared at eren, knowing fine well that he was lying but she left him. he will tell her once he's ready

"you know, the amount of time you have been spending with hanji, it seems like you two are dating. are you?" jean questioned with an eyebrow raised, eren spluttered and his face was red.

"NO! NO NO NO! we are not dating! definitely not!" eren shouted, waving his arms around

"so what is it then?" jean now interested after that reaction

"im just helping her with some paperwork and projects, that's it! there is nothing between me and hanji!" eren exclaimed, his friends now all laughing at a flustered eren.

"oh eren! how could you! i thought there was something between us! so it was all in my head?!" hearing that familiar voice behind him, eren spun around and came face to face with hanji. everyone at the table couldnt stop laughing

"hanji! when did you get here?! and stop encouraging them!" eren nearly shouted at hanji who in return chuckled alongside his friends

"im sorry eren, but it was a good opportunity" eren glared and hanji and turned back round, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder he sighed "aww dont be in a mood with me munchkin, please!" 

"yeah yeah okay, so what do you want?" hanji pouted

"so rude, anyway i only came to say that i don't need your assistance for the next few days" eren turned, letting hanjis arms fall back to her sides

"how comes?" 

"oh you remember rosie?" eren nodded 

"the positive one?" hanji chuckled

"yeah the pregnant one, she's due one of these days" eren's eyes widen with realisation

"but it hasn't even been that long!" hanji nodded

"yeah she was 4 month when she told you, its now over 8 month, but her body is dying for the baby to come out."

"that great news! "

"yeah so i just came to remind you about your work stuff and how it will be best if you take it your room incase you can't get into my office" eyes narrowing, hoping eren understands, which eren nods his head

"yeah no problem, ill pick them up soon, thanks hanji" 

"well i best be off, see you darlings!" watching hanji run off, everyone goes back to their conversation before being interrupted

"your work?" marco asked, eren nods

"yeah just something i'm working on at the moment" marconods

"cant believe Rosie is having a baby in a few days" historia exclaimed

"yeah, its flew in" armin replied

"hey historia, when is you next heat by the way? as the only omega as a scout they have a seperate room from you right? have you found an alpha yet?" connie asked, historia nodded

"my next heat is in a week, so ill be sorting things out very soon. yeah i've got a room the end of this building, there's about 10 rooms for the omegas to go during their heat. and not yet"

"my historia doesn't need a male alpha, she has me" ymir wraps an arm around historia shoulders, who blushed in reaction

"some of the new omega cleaners are quite hot though, i wouldn't mind joining one of their heats" jean commented, eren glared at jean

"shut your mouth horse face, a heat is not a invitation for scum alphas to pleasure themselves with" growling at jean whos eyes widen at erens tone

"what's your problem? if an omega in heat asks for my help of course im going to, relax beta!" jean growled back

"an omega in heat cant control themselves, they are helpless over alphas, so instead of using your dick to help out, why not help them get safe and secure first! if you woke up knowing fine well that you got raped would you be happy! no omegas ask to have sex with anyone! unless its with their partner! or they discuss it with an alpha before hand! " eren is now standing and glaring at jean, growling has been non stop. jeans eyes go wide at what eren just said.

"i know that you asshole! im not that low! i was just making a statement on how hot omegas are and if one of them did ask me to join them beforehand i would!" jean now standing as well, his face now closer to erens

"who would want you horseface!" armin and mikasa grabs hold on erens arms, while marco and connie grabbed jean and sat them both down.

"calm down guys, don't start this arguing again" sasha said, letting the alpha and beta calm down 

"sorry jean, didn't mean any of that" looking at the side, he couldn't see the shocked expression on jeans face

"sorry as well, didn't realise you were sensitive to his stuff" both jean and eren looked at each other and nodded, everyone sighed in realife

"yeah i didn't realise how angry you got over omegas eren" connie said, eren sighed

"im not angry, i just dont like how they are viewed as nothing but sex objects"

"thanks eren" historia smiled, eren smiled back

"oh ill be right back" eren gets up from the table and runs out the room, everyone looking towards each other

"what is wrong with yeager?" ymir asked armin who shrugged

"he's the same as always " sasha turning her head side to side

"no there's something different" having a few nod with her statement

"nothing is wrong with eren" mikasa glaring at them all

"miklasa, calm down, they are just worried for him" armin calmed mikasa down

eren came back in the hall carrying what looks like folded sheets

"here historia, i asked hanji to pick some up when she went into town the other week, i had some spare and i noticed you don't have any, so i thought you will be more comfy with these during your heat" handing over the sheets, historia grabbed them and opened the material up.

soft, while wool blanket is held open in her hands, the material is so soft and thick that she can imagine the softness and warmth on her skin when it gets irritated during the heat. she started crying and looks at eren.

"how....how did you know? thankyou so much!! thank you, thankyou!" jumping up and running over to eren and hugging him tight. everyone looking at them confused

"its a blanket?" connie said, both historia and eren looked over to him

"its a thick and soft material, it helps with an omegas heat as our bodies become irritated during it. we like to wrap ourselves up in the softest materials we can find, but in our rooms its kinda hard, so having something like this, is absolutely amazing and wil, make my heats now comfier, thankyou again eren" eren laughed and shrugged

"its the least i can do" everyone now staring at eren as historia went to sit back down and was now folding the blanket back up, her omega now purring with satisfaction, everyone startled to hear such a sound

"how did you know that?" jean asks

"did you guys not know?" everyone else shook their head as a no, eren sighed

"during heats, omegas make nests of either their own clothes and materials or their partners materials if they have one, only themselves or their partners can enter the nest. during the heats their bodys become sensitive to nearly everything so having something soft is like pouring cold water on your burnt skin, massive relief. i saw some last time i went out to town and asked hanji to grab one" looking over to historia who is letting off happy pheromones.

"you know a lot for omegas" armin asked, eren shrugged

"hanji has been teaching me some stuff" hoping his lie sounded true enough. everyone nodded their heads. and went back to finishing their food

"sooo, how's it going with our little munchkin?" eyes gleaming and ready for the information. a sigh could be heard from her company

"its good" hanji sighed

"just good? come on levi! give me something! aren't you happy i mentioned him to you?" wiggling her eyebrows, making levi cough into his hand

"okay fine, its going well. he is reaction to me perfectly. first time that someone hasnt ran out or been sick due to my pheromones" taking a sip of his tea. sitting on the other end of the table hanji couldnt help but squeal

"that's my eren! so happy for you levi!" levi sighed

"why did you even mention him in the first place?" hanji smirked

"well, from your past failures and also the fact that i knew about eren's nightly activities i thought , hey why not" levi narrowed his eyes at hanji

"so the reason why you made me go on that side of the building, at that time.."

"was because i knew our lover boy would be having some dissapointijng sex and i knew you would come to the rescue" levi sighed again and rubbed his head

" how long?"

"what"

"how long did you know?" levi asked and hanji put her finger to her mouth

"umm about 3 months, i thought he would finally find someone but he doesn't make a sound at all does he. so unsatisfied" hanji sighed "so i though to myself, poor eren, having sex with all these guys and he's sounding so disappointed, now who do i know that would be great in bed, ah i know my favourite short person in the world" missing the cup that went flying past her head "am i wrong? are you guys not having amazing sex?" levi looked away

"its satisfying" hanji squealed again

"i didn't know you were so rough in bed levi, biting him. do you know how many times ive had to bandage him" levi looked at hanji

"he knows?" hanji sook her head

"no, he doesn't know that i know if you, otherwise he wouldn't trust me anymore" levi nodded

"as long as he doesnt find out that you know its me he's having intercourse with then that's fine" 

"why? what's so bad about me telling him i know if you?" 

"are you nuts! i dont even like the idea that you know in the first spot! never mind how the brat would feel." hanji sighed and nodded

"fine, i wont say anything. but levi, why do you keep biting him? is it a fetish of yours?" wiggling her eyebrows

"no"

"tell me"

"fine, you basically know of it anyway. i bite him because i want him to at least call me alpha" looking away

"why?"

"i don't know why! for some reason my alpha instincts take over and i want him to call me alpha and when he doesn't i bite him to try and get it out of him! i know my pheromones don't work on him so i have to bite him hoping it would at least work that way" hanji smiled

"you are quite attached to him, if your alpha is already wanting him to say your third gender" levi glared at hanji "i know, worse thing i know he's a beta so i know there's not a chance he would say it, but i still want to at least try" hanji nodded

'poor levi, eren you are playing a dangerous game'

'knock, knock'

"hanji are you in here?" erens voice could be heard outside

"yeah, come on in" levi glared at hanji

"don't you dare mention anything"

"i wont , i promise" levi nodded, looking at eren as he walked in 

"ah sorry did i interrupt"

"no no, come on in my darling! now what is it that you want from momma hanji" levi rolled his eyes

"i came to pick up my work you said you had for me" hanjis eyes widen and looked at levi

"yeah just one minute eren dear, ill be right back" standing up and running out the door towards her office.

"tch sit down brat" eren quickly sat down on the chair hanji just left a moment ago "what work is she giving you?"

"sorry what?" levi sighed

"what work is four eyes giving you to do?"

"oh its nothing much, just some useless stuff for me to sort out, that's all" levi narrowed his eyes. obviously knowing that was lie. he hummed

"ok then"

they sat in silence for few more minutes until eren broke it

"so heichou, what are you doing here?" 

"i had to have a few words with foureyes about something, non of your concern" eren nodded. silence came over them again "eren"

"yes sir" before levi could speak again, hanji ran in and handed eren some papers

"here you go dear! come find me again in few days after rosie has given birth" eren nodded "oh and i thought i would drop off the rest of your stuff in your room. didn't want you carry all of it by yourself" understanding what hanji meant he nodded

"thanks haji, well ill be off. "

"bye eren"

"hanji, captain" levi nodded at erens retreating back, his eyes not leaving erens arse. not noticing hanji giggling to her self

"nice view?"

"yeah....wait what?" levi turned back to stare at hanji who is laughing away

"tch well im off. "

"bye levi!"

"see ya foureyes" walking out the room he stops. 'where is that brat?' looking down the hallway hoping to at least see erens back, he sighs noticing that its empty. 'well he cant have gone that far' walking down the hallway he's hoping eren went down

"hey eren!" eren turned to see marcus running up to him. after leaving the room where levi and hanji were, he thought he might as well go back to his room and drop the paperwork off.

"oh hey marcus, whats up?" marcus stands and smiles at eren

"haven't seen you around much that's all, thought maybe we could do a catch up? you know?" eren smiled and shakes his head

"ive just been busy that's all, and i cant im afraid. ive made a promise with someone" marcus stood shocked

"you? a promise? that's a first"

"yeah well if i break it, then I'm in big trouble" Marcus starts walking towards eren who in return starts walking backwards until his back hit a wall. Marcus hand hits the wall, blocking eren in

"im sure what they wont know, wont hurt them?" eren shook his head

"im sorry Marcus, i am but i cant" eren's omega is shouting that its dangerous, he needs to get out NOW! he lets out a noise as Marcus grabs his chin and pushes his head up

"come on eren, didn't you enjoy our night together? i know i do, so how about it?" leaning slowly down towards eren mouth, eren starts to panic, his omega screaming at him to move, his body unable to do so as Marcus alpha pheromones has made him freeze up

"he said no" stopping his movement, both eren and Marcus look to see where this new voice is coming from an who "if you don't stop now and back off, ill make you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile since the last chapter. i didnt know which direction to do this and i also didn't want to rush to some parts of the story.


	6. chapter 6 - levi to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is getting more complicated.....and hanji has done it now, why cant they keep their mouth shut?

"I'm not telling you again" stepping closer to the other alpha "let him go" eyes glaring furiously towards the unknown alpha.

the unknown alpha smirks

"what are you going to do about it? huh shorty? besides this is between me and eren here, now why don't you run off and find your mommy" laughing to himself as he stares at the shorter alpha, moving to stand in front of him

"Marcus, please just go" Marcus turns his head towards eren

"and what? leave you with him?" chuckling to himself, staring back at the shorter alpha "don't make me laugh" eyes glaring right back him, teeth baring in a challenge

"trust me, its better if you do fuck off and leave us, its only going to end bad for you" 

"yeah right, eren here, is mine. so if you don't mind we were about to go and do some business" stepping back in front of eren and grabbing him by the waist

"get off me!" trying his best to get Marcus hands off him, Marcus grip get tighter that are defiantly going to leave bruises

"GET OFF HIM!" the shorter alpha bellowed. startling both eren and Marcus. Marcus moved away from eren again and stood in front of the other alpha

"don't tell me what to do, squirt" 

"Levi, please" eren pleaded

eyes growing wide and face slowly turning towards eren

"did you say Levi? as in captain Levi?" Marcus gulped as eren slowly nodded. a sudden heaviness plunged the air, knocking the wind out of Marcus and dropping him to the floor, grasping at his chest, trying to find some air to breath. turning to stare at the now knowing face.

he fucked with levi...captain Levi Ackerman …captain levi! eyes growing wide as he stared at the captain, who's eyes are now dark and filled with hatred, his alpha growling with nothing but malice.

"i warned you" step taken towards Marcus "i told you" another step "to let him go" one more step "but instead you tried my fucking patience" now fully stood in front of the now crying alpha who was close to passing out. crouching down so his face is right in front of the other alphas "what do you think is going to happen?" his alpha growling more furiously now, his pheromones getting even heavier. in a few seconds the blonde alpha is now passed out on the ground.

"tch waste of space" a whimper could be heard, very quietly that levi doesn't know if he heard it right or not but his focus was now surely on eren, who during the whole ordeal was slumped on the floor, back against the wall holding his nose. Levi moves fast towards him, his alpha now calming down to help the beta.

"are you okay? your not hurt are you?" eren shook his head, levi sighed in relief

"im okay, he just held onto me quite tight" pulling his shirt up, it was exactly like he thought, the bruises were already starting to form. levi growled in anger seeing those marks, walking back towards the unconscious alpha, ready to kill him. his position be damned. eren suddenly stood and ran up to levi, grabbing his around the waist to stop him

"its okay levi, honestly its fine. they don't hurt, i promise you" levi turned his body towards eren who has now stood up

"you promise?" levi asked

"i promise" levi nodded and pulled eren into a hug who was too shocked to move, suddenly the hug was over and levi cleared his throat

"don't get yourself into this mess again brat, otherwise i wont stop next time" eren nodded and smiled "are all your past shags like this?" eren shook his head

"no, he's normally very calm and nice, no idea what got into him today"

"well maybe you should inform the rest of your past lovers that you are longer of service you hear" eren frowned

"im not a object levi" levis eyes widen as he realised what he just said

"tch i didn't mean that brat, i just don't want this to happen again, got it" eren nodded and smiled again

"thankyou levi" levi nodded and started to walk off, stopped once he realised eren wasn't following, turning to face eren

"are you coming then? i want hanji to at least check you over before they come and sort this waste of space out" glaring at the blonde alpha. eren started walking behind levi as he picked up the pace again.

"wait? let me get this right" hanji staring at levi "you saved eren and managed to knock an alpha out stone cold?" looking at eren who just nodded, hanji sighed "ill get moblit to go and get him" 

"tch, leave him" hanji shook her head

"how did you even manage to do it? your wearing your scent blockers. ive seen you mad and that has never happened before" 

"i don't know four-eyes. it just did okay" hanji sighed 

"okay well if you don't mind, i want to check eren over so can you do me a favour and get moblit to help bring that guy here" levi nodded and looked at eren

"don't be stupid brat" eren nodded. levi looked at them both and left the room. leaving both hanji and eren.

"eren" he turned and faced hanji

"yeah"

"are you okay? what happened" eren rubbed the back of his neck

"i don't know, for some reason Marcus got angry at me rejecting him and all i could think was to get away"

"was it you or your omega?"

"it was my omega that was screaming at me" 

hanji closed her eyes, trying hard to think of what could be the problem, and why levi lashed out like he did. after a few moments hanji clicked their fingers and opened her eyes

"i got it! well its a long shot, and i don't know if I'm right or not but how many times can i say I've been wrong" 

"what is it?"

"he has feelings for you!" erens eyes went wide

"what?! no, no, no, that's totally wrong hanji!"

"no think about it, your wearing your scent blockers and your taking the pills, so your omega scent cant reach him otherwise i would said that was the main cause of it, but since that's not the case it must be his feelings!" eren slapped his palm onto his head

"hanji, i think the first option sounds more reliable then the second one, plus Marcus was acting weird as well, so maybe my blockers has stopped working?" hanji sighed 

"even if that's the case, wouldn't other people react to it?" hanji walked right up to eren and started to sniff at his neck, eren letting out a squeak at the move, letting hanji giggle

"i cant smell anything, i mean im a beta so i cant smell anything anyway"

"so why on earth did you decide to just sniff my neck?!" hanji shrugged

"i wanted to see how you would react" eren turned red from embarrassment

"can we please focus on the situation on hand! what is happening?" hanji sighed

"i mean, the scent blockers sound like the most reasonable conclusion but it could also be the bond between you and levi"

"hanji, enough with the whole levi and feelings thing"

"no, what I'm trying to say is, maybe because you two share your body's with each other, maybe your omega and his alpha has bonded together in the mind!"

"that makes sense... wait hanji"

"yeah"

"how did you know about me and levi" 

hanji stops, frozen in place, eyes going wide at the realisation. stuttering trying to come up with an excuse, eren cuts them off

"hanji"

"ok ok fine!" hanji sighs "i was kind of the one who told levi to offer you the deal" 

"you...what?"

"im so sorry eren! i didn't mean to hide it from you! i caught well heard you months and months ago and i mentioned it to levi and i didn't think he would actually go ahead with it! but since you two are now like that, his atmosphere has calmed down and also you don't have rely on those pills as much, so win win situation in my eyes, haha" hanji waiting fir the burst of anger that never came, she looked straight at eren, who was stood, facing the floor deep in thought

"i knew it!"

"eren, dear?"

"i knew he didn't approach me by his own account! i was foolish thinking that he wanted me on his own terms, but to find out that it was you!" eren looked straight at hanji

"eren, honey. i didn't make him approach you! that was all him!"

"what?"

"i just mentioned what i heard and everything. it was on his accord that he came up to you! i had nothing to do with that! i mean i did give him a little push to do it but it was him!"

"really?" hanji nodded her head

"really" eren sighed in relief 

"okay then, so what um what do you think it is then?"

hanji went back to thinking

"it could be a mixture of your body bonding and the scent blockers. i mean Marcus must of thought of you as his and got defensive when he hasn't seen or heard from you in ages, he probably thought you had a new man and was jealous?"

"now that makes sense, he did have a weird obsession with me, even though he was sweet"

"plus as he just transferred from the garrison to us he was probably unaware of who levi was"

"but i thought everybody knows who he is?" hanji shakes her head

"there's some part of the garrison that doesn't interact with us scouts so its possible"

"but he's been with us for months"

"yes but he's also been a part of the other team, plus levi very rarely introduces himself "

"that is true"

"see so all makes sense" eren nodded and smiled "now while im waiting for those two with the unconscious alpha i think might be best for you to go back to your room, in one piece may i add and maybe have a wash and put new blockers on, be on the safe side" eren nodded

"yeah ill do that! thanks hanji!" eren then turns and goes back out the door, heading to his room

' _oh eren, what am i going to do with you'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do apologise again for the late chapter, my shifts are hazard at the moment but i appreciate the patience and ill try and get some more chapters out before i go back in :)


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes eren being clumsy is a 50/50 chance of being a good thing but also a very bad thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swearing,  
> smut,  
> eren being horny

the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the empty hallway. eren slumped onto his bed out of exhaustion. from having hanji in the morning, to trying his best to hide his omega from his friends, to the training with shadis in the afternoon, then the whole ordeal with Marcus and THEN finding out that hanji was the one who brought both him and levi together, its a wonder how he is still moving. rolling onto his back and facing the ceiling eren sighed.

' _what am i going to do! its getting harder and harder to keep my omega side a secret! and now with the thought that levis alpha is reacting to me! its getting dangerous!'_ eren sighed 'i should stop this whole ordeal with levi, and carry on just taking as many pills as possible" eren turned and opened his draw, picking up the bottle of pills _'but then again, who knows if i can even go back to how i used to take these, my body might be used to levi and if i stop i could end up exposed more'_ rolling back onto his back eren groaned

"ahhhh why is this so fucking hard!" rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, eren stops and sighs again. "maybe i should come clean to levi" _'but then what is he rejects me and sends me off! no, no, no levi wouldn't do that, he would keep you safe'_ erens omega started purring as he smiled **_'alpha is good to us, he will keep us safe'_** eren quickly shot up and his eyes going wide in panic 

"what the fuck?" shaking, eren has never heard his omega before, his omega has only showed emotion. ' _im going crazy_ ' eren got off the bed and started to go towards the bathroom. 

eren started getting ready for the shower, he got his anti scent soap and hair products from hanji which was a life saver as he was running out and was forced to use the fruity smelling ones. he rubbed his sweat glands, removing the scent blocker before stepping into his shower. feeling the water run down from his head to his toes he relaxed. hot showers always relaxed his as it feels like he is washing his worry's away, which is far from the truth but he likes that he could pretend it did.

 _' should i tell levi, or not?'_ still thinking the case over in his head. **_'alpha is good, trust him, he will help and save us._** ' _'wh..what?_ ' ' _ **alpha strong, he will protect us'**_ ' _what the fuck'_

"urg not again! why are you only coming out now?!" banging his head on the wall "fuck!" 

' ** _omega wants alpha, wants to be in his arms, want to be loved by him. such a strong alpha'_** his omega purring in his head, he didn't realise that he is also purring out loud 

"levi is strong, he's also smart. he should be able to help"

 _ **'yes, alpha also satisfy in bed, feels good**_ ' his omega purring even more. erens face went red and just the thought. 'he is very good in bed' eren smiles at the memory of being pushed into the bed, the strength of levis hands that keep him pinned down. eren didn't realise it but he was getting harder and harder, just thinking about levi dominating him.

"oh fuck" looking down, he finally notices the problem 'maybe the heat of the shower is getting to me' biting his lip in consideration 'fuck it' grabbing hold of his dick eren moans at the touch '"its been awhile since i did it myself" tugging a few times, trying to find the right pressure and the right pace. eren moans once he finds it.

"fuck levi" eren twists his hand and starts pumping faster and faster, imagining it was levi who was stroking him, his grip tightens and his pace picks up. he moans non stop, eyes closed.

"fuck, its not enough" on his brink of orgasm he just cant push to the edge. moving his hand from the wall that was keeping his upright he moves it towards his behind, letting a finger circle his hole until he pushes it in, a low moan left his throat, pushing the finger in and out he manages to push a second one it, stretching him around his fingers, before he started scissoring himself

"FUCK! levi, more" imaging it was levi that was behind him, stretching him open, his moans coming out more and more, he pushes a third finger in, stretching him even more

"oh my god, levi, faster please" moving his hand faster and faster while also tugging on his cock in time with his finger 'fuck, fuck, fuck' his face leaning against the wall to keep him up, his breath getting heavier against the steam of the water, running down his back and onto his hand, helping him move his fingers in and out more smoothly. 'i wish it was his cock that was in me now, oh how i would love him thrusting into me at a brutal pace, pushing my head into the bed, hand on my nape keeping me in place, telling me im a good boy' "oh fuck yes" 'he grabs my hair and pulls tightly' "fuck yes, im a good boy please, harder" his fingers now moving at a fast pace, his cock swelling, ready to burst. "little more, just a little more" after a few more tugs and his fingers finally hitting his prostate he cums with a loud moan.

"shit!" cum going all over his hand and the shower, he breaths deeply. after a few moments and coming down from his high, he wipes himself and everything down.

finishing his shower he steps out and quickly gets changed into some new clean clothes before heading back into his bedroom. drying his hair with one hand he picks up the bottle of pills.

'ah its time for one' putting the towel around his shoulders, he opens the pill bottle and gets one out. placing both the bottle and the pill on the side he goes to grab the scent blocker gel. as his hand reached in the draw his door was knocked open. at the sound of the door being kicked open, eren knocks over the pill bottle and the pill so they ended up underneath his bed, he curses and slowly shuts the draw, hiding his scent blocker.

' really glad i just had my shower'

"oi brat! i was knocking for ages, how dare you ignore me" levi starts walking into his room, 

"sorry sir, i was in the shower, i didn't hear you" levi hums and looks eren up and down and noticing the water droplets falling from his hair

"tch couldn't even dry yourself properly" grabbing the towel resting on erens shoulder he then rubs it on erens head 

'i don't think he noticed, good but still this is really nice' his omega started purring inside his head and he didn't realise he was as well, levi lifted an eyebrow at the sound

"oi brat, you sound like a damn cat" eyes going wide he stands back up straight from being bent to help levi

"sorry sir, i didn't realise" levi hummed and sighed

"anyway brat, i came to tell you that, that alpha is now awake and has asked to see you, i said no but he said he wants to apologise, so its your call" eren nodded

"actually yeah i want to go see him, i want to get this mess sorted" levi nodded and turned

"follow me then" eren started to follow, threw his towel to the side and put his boots on. shutting his bedroom door he felt as if he has forgot something but shrugged it off.

following levi they went into the medical wing to see hanji waiting for them both, her eyes landed on them and they smiled

"eren! your back!"

"yeah sorry about all this hanji" levi tch in the corner moving away from the other alpha

"its all fine hon, did you have a shower?" eren nodded "ok well good i suppose. well marcus here asked for your attendance"

eren moved forward to stand by the bed the alpha is laying on. marcus smiled and looked away, nervous

"look eren, im really sorry about what happened back there. i don't know what happened"

"its all fine marcus, as long as you know what you did wrong" marcus nodded and looked at levi and flinched

"also i apologise captain! im sorry for not realising who you were and calling you all sorts of names!" bending his head down, levi rolled his eyes

"just don't do it again, because i wont be as gentle next time, got it"

marcus gulped and nodded, he looked back towards eren

"i am really sorry eren"

"its okay, just as long as you don't do it again"

"i wont, i guess i just missed you that's all, and that clouded my judgement" eren nodded "so now that im out of that daze, do you have someone else?" erens head turned on his side

"what do you mean?"

"well i mean, i know your a beta and im an alpha but i was wondering if you had someone else and if you don't, can i be your alpha?" marcus asked sheepishly =, rubbing the back of his head. 

erens eyes went wide and he slowly looked towards levi, who was glaring daggers at marcus who was unaware of the danger he is putting himself in again

"um marcus, i like you i do but not like that, im sorry." marcus sighed

"thought so, so you do have someone then" eren nodded

"yeah i do, im sorry again" marcus shook his head

"its fine, i wont say im not disappointed because i am, but as long as they are good to you then i wont come in-between, damn im really going to miss you, you were great, one of the best I've had" eren blushed like mad and shaking his hands

"no no don't say that, but thankyou. well im going to go now, good to see you again marcus, even if it was through certain circumstances. marcus nodded

"yeah see you eren" eren nodded and walked off, leaving an upset marcus, a nervous hanji and a storm brewing

"what?" marcus asked hanji

"ah never mind, levi why don't you go make sure eren gets back to his room safely" glaring at levi who was non stop glaring at Marcus

"fine" storming off and following eren who was waiting outside the door for him.

"walking me back? what a gentleman" starting to walk side by side levi smirked

"don't get used to it brat" eren laughed.

finally making it back to his room, eren opened the door and looked at levi.

"thanks, see you tomorrow captain" levi nodded

"get some sleep brat" 

eren watches levi walk off before shutting his bedroom door. sighing and getting changed for bed, he climbs in and gets comfy. staring at the ceiling once again

 _'tomorrow, im going to tell him tomorrow'_ eren makes up his mind 

_**'alpha was jealous, so good'** _

"shut up you!"

' ** _but im you, and i know you liked it when he was drying our hair, alphas fingers was gentle_** ' his omega started purring at the memory, letting a smile place onto his lips

 _'yeah he was'_ eren frowned _'what is he rejects us?'_

_**'alpha wont reject, he is our alpha'** _

_'no hes not our alpha, hes just an alpha i fuck'_

_**'alpha reacts to us, he is our alpha'** _

_'yeah yeah just shut up so i can go to sleep'_

turning onto his side, eren lets his eyes shut, falling asleep immediately, being tired from today, unaware of the trouble he is going to cause tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try and get more chapters up tomorrow, hopefully this will satisfy you until next time :)


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren will remember...wont he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> SMUT  
> BOYXBOY  
> SEX SCENES

"COME ON YOU MAGGOTTS! PICK UP THE PACE! BRAUS! STOP EATING THAT GODDAMN POTATO!! SPRINGER PICK UP YOUR FEET, YOUR NOT A DAMN BALLERINA!" shadis was not easing up the training at all, day after day he trains like there is no tomorrow, still its better then captain levis training. 

"YEAGER! STOP DAYDREAMING! YOUR NOT IN NURSEY WHERE YOU CAN FINGER PAINT ALL DAY AND WATCH CLOUDS GO BY! 20 MORE PUSH UPS!" eren groaned at the extra workout, he had already done 50 pushups and was looking forward to the little break he would get

"that's what you get beta! " jean snickered, eren grit his teeth trying not to lash out, otherwise it would be another punishment and he did not want that. 

"shut your trap horse face!" jean growled at the remark, eren knowing it riles jean up said it anyway, no alpha is going to tame him even if he was a 'beta'

"do you wanna fight huh"

"jean, eren stop it now, otherwise you'll both be here doing another 30 laps and another 50 pushups" Armin said, shutting both the pair up.

"fine, but this isn't over" jean finally stated, ending the pointless argument.

"OKAY YOU PUNKS! THATS TODAYS TRAINING OVER AND DONE WITH! GO AND GET A SHOWER, YOU ALL LOOK A MESS!" all you could hear was the groans and moans of everyone in pain, and some sighs in relief for the torture to be finally over.

eren, armin, mikasa, jean, connie and sasha make their way back towards the main building, looking forward to the nice hot sheer to sooth their aching body's.

"oh man! that was even more intense! and he took my potato away from me" sasha pouted from the loss of her food. everyone shakes their head and laughed

"that's what you get for bringing that to training with shadis, you know he hates you when you bring food onto the training grounds" connie said, sasha still pouting.

"he was even more gruelling today then ever, but that's fine with me, im an alpha so of course this training is nothing, i cant say much about the beta over here!" jean smirked and looked in erens direction, his smirk falling as he noticed eren was staring off in the distance, not paying him any attention

_'what can i say to him? how do i even bring it up? oh man this is so not going to go well. what is he does reject us! i should just not say anything, i take back everything i said yesterday. nope cant do it, he's just gonna have to--'_

"EREN!"

"AHHH WHAT!" startled out his thoughts, eren looks towards his friends, noticing them all staring at him, clearing his throat "what?"

"god damnit eren, I've been shouting your name for ages! what are you thinking so hard about?" jean asked, interested in what could make eren not be aware of anyone or anything, eren started sweating, trying his best to think of a lie

"umm i-i im just thinking of the nice shower im gonna have when i get in" eren smiled trying to push them off. armin lifted and eyebrow, not believing a word

"yeah, the showers are the best part of the training" Mikasa said nodding, agreeing with erens statement. eren nodded and smiled glad to have fooled mikasa

"well lets go!" Connie said, grabbing both erens and jeans arms, running into the building, leaving everyone else behind.

_'hummmm, he should be back by now' _three knocks onto the door and no response leaves hanji to the conclusion that eren was not back into his room yet. smirking as this is their only chance they will get to sneak around the room. hanji pushes the door, expecting it to be locked but noticing it slowly open to her push. squealing in delight under their breath, hanji pushes the door open even more and steps into the empty room. snickering, they close the door behind them and started snooping. hanji checked the bookshelf, noticing the lack of books and seeing how they were related to medical or gardening, hanji shrugged, next they checked the draw, finding the scent blocker gel alongside some other personal belongings. hanji sighed in defeat, hoping they would at least find some porn stashed away or at least some diary. as they were leaving the room a though struck their mind.

' _where on earth is his heat pills?"_ noticing that they didn't see one glance of the bottle anywhere , hanji looked everywhere again. after few minutes of still nothing, they looked towards the bed. they checked under the pillow, under the mattress and still nothing. still on her knees from check the bed, they then ducked down and looked under the bed.

"ah-ha!" reaching an arm under and pulling the bottle out

 _'weird, why would he put them there?'_ noticing a singular pill in the corner of her eye, she reaches again and picks it up

"why has he just got one out of the bottle?" looking back and forth between the pill and the bottle, hanji's eyes went wide with realisation

"no,no,no my little munchkin, please tell me you didn't!" emptying the bottle and counting the pills, putting them back in one by one. fear started to crawl up

_' no no i just mis counted that's all'_

hanji counted again, then again and again.

_ 'no, no! he's missed two! how on earth did he miss two!' _

_**flashback** _

_**"hey eren, how many pills do you take normally?" eren put his finger the his mouth, thinking** _

_**"i would say 2 every few days"** _

_**"why two?" hanji turns to look at him** _

_**"one at night and one in the morning" eren shrugs** _

_**"why then?"** _

_**"well if i end up missing one at least i know i can take another one. plus if im also in a rush i don't have to worry about the morning one as i would of took the night one"** _

_**"ah that makes sense!"** _

_**end flashback** _

"no,no,no eren! you forgot to take two! both of them!! SHIT!" quickly standing up and grabbing two pills from the bottle. hanji puts the bottle back in the draw and runs out the room

 _'i need to find him! and fast!"_ running as fast as they could to try and find him

_ 'please let him be alright!' _

"hey eren, are you feeling okay?" armin asks 

"huh? yeah im fine, why?" armin shook his head

"you just look a little red, that all"

"oh it was probably the shower, you know i like mine really hot" armin nods

"that's true, but still if you are feeling un well maybe go and see hanji?" eren shook his head

"no im fine ar! i really am" smiling at Armin, Armin sighs

"if you say so" eren nodded and they both carried on walking towards the canteen where everyone was waiting for them.

"took you guys long enough!" jean commented, not letting his eyes off eren who just glared right back.

"sorry but some of us like to enjoy a nice wash unlike some horses i know" jean snarled

"say that again, i dare you!" 

"come on guys, you have just got here, at least let us eat first" Sasha complained, both jean and eren nod and turn away from each other. after a good few minutes of eating and chatting there was silence before jean started sniffing

"what are you? some kind of dog jean?" Connie said having jean glare at him

"what? no! there's just a strange scent in the air" soon everyone was sniffing the air

"your right" Mikasa nodded 

"i don't smell anything" eren said, having jean scoff

"of course not, your a beta remember!" eren glared at jean

"whatever! im going to go find hanji, see if she needs any help with rose's birth" standing up and leaving the table, he heads out the canteen.

"do you think something is up with him?" Marco asks, finally piping up. everyone nods

"there defiantly is something going on" Armin said, there was silence again until jean breaks it once more

"hey guys!" everyone looks towards him "that scent has gone" 

_'okay, okay, ill just walk up to him and say, "captain levi, there is something i need to discuss with you, i am not a beta, im actually an omega, im sorry for lying all this time but i did it for a good reason, please don't send me away!", okay yeah that sounds good'_

**_'alpha wont leave us'_ **

_'oh no, not you again'_

' _ **lets find alpha and scent mark him, lets make him mate us!'**_

_'what! no no no, i do not want that!'_

_**'yes omega loves alpha, wants to mate and have pups!'** _

_'no i do not!'_

_**'belly swollen with alpha pups'**_ his omega started purring at the thought

"oi brat!" jumping at the voice, eren turns to find the source of his thoughts

"sir?" **_'alpha~'_**

"I've been shouting you for ages, maybe keep an ear out you brat!"

"sorry sir" _**'so dominate~**_ ' erens eyes went wide at that thought

"what's on your mind? what has got you thinking so hard?" eren gulped

"we..well umm there, umm there's something i n..need to discuss with you cap..captain" stuttering, levi lifted an eyebrow up, nodding

"tch i hope its nothing stupid for your sake" eren nodded

"umm well you see ,err..." 

"come on brat!"

' ** _alpha so demanding, want him to dominate, want him to use strength, want to be filled with pups~_** " erens omega purred and unknowing so did he. levi stood shocked listening to the beta purring. 

"eren? what on earth?...." suddenly a new scent washed over him, sniffing the new smell, levis eyes went wide. ' _smells like woods and the sea, smells like free"_ levi growled and grabbed erens arm, pulling him towards his bedroom. eren squeaked in surprise at being pulled.

suddenly eren feels soft under his back, now knowing he is laying on a mattress. seeing levi close and lock the door, he stalks his way over to eren

"umm sir?" 

levi captures erens lips in a heated kiss, moving his mouth against the other, picking up speed, soon the soft and slow kiss became heated and hungry. levi bit erens bottom lip, eren gasps and levi forces a tongue in. both eren and levi fighting for dominance, it isn't long before levi wins and eren backs down with a whimper. moans is all you can hear in the room. eren opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them, he notices that levi is now in between his legs, fitting like a jigsaw piece and his eyes and black, no grey left, just black full of lust.

"levi?" 

"eren" eren gulped at levis voice which has lowered and was sturing something inside of him. levi bent forward so his mouth was right next to erens ear "do you want me. eren" eren moaned and bared his neck more to the side, allowing levi to plant kisses along side it "i know i do, i want you so bad" eren couldn't help but moan again, something about levis voice sends him aching with want "tell me, tell me how much you want me" levi carried on kissing and sucking on the brunettes neck.

"i want you" 

"what was that?" levi biting erens ear, eren letting out a moan

"i want you, please" _**'alpha is so good! i want, i want, i want!'**_

"good beta" eren stopped breathing, hating that word 

'no,no,no! alpha should call us omega!'

starting to strip eren of his clothing, levi was kissing and sucking each bit of skin that shows. down his chest and once the pants were off he was nipping at the 'beta's' legs, earning a moan which levi growled back at. soon both of them were naked.

"so pretty!" eren preened at the compliment, not noticing that he was emitting more of that toxic scent

"my beta is so pretty and all mine" eren moaned at the fact that levi called him his, feeling levi stoking down his sides and kissing him on the lips again.

_**'alpha will accept! let him know!'** _

_'no, no i cant, not yet'_

' _ **I WANT ALPHA NOW!'**_

eren broke apart from levi and moaned, rubbing his arse right against levis leg, having levi groan at the sensation

"i want you, please levi, please" levi moaned and realised some of his scent, making erens head spin.

levi then grabs a hold of erens waist and spins him so he is laying on his front, pulling him backwards so just his chest and arms on the bed and his arse is in the air. levis eyes turned even more black with lust and growled. eren started to whimper, not knowing what is to come

"you smell so good" levi stated, biting on each of erens arse cheeks, eren moans, looking behind him, he cant see levi smirk "wonder how you taste?" suddenly a wet sensation is poking and prodding at his hole,

"AH! LEVI!" suddenly that wet limb entered his hole, moving in and out and reaching every corner. eren was a whimpering and moaning mess. "levi, levi, please" moving his hips back and forth the feel levi tongue go deeper suddenly levi wraps his arms around erens waist and pulls him up even more, burying his head into erens arse , getting faster and faster, hearing erens moans and mewls egging him on.

"levi please! i want you now!" eren begged, finally done with his assault, levi lets go of eren and wipes his face

"you taste fucking amazing!" growling and turning eren back over onto his back, lifting his legs so they rest on his shoulders "how much do you want it?" lining his cock with erens hole, moving back and forth, eren is already a moaning mess "tell me, beta, how much you want it!"

_**'TELL HIM!'** _

"i want it so much, please"

"what do you say?" pushing just the tip into erens hole, eren tilts his head back at the intrusion "tell me beta, what do you want?" moving his hips slightly, hearing eren moan turned him on so much

"please fuck me hard and fast!" levi smirked and with one hard thrust, bottomed inside of eren. eren gasped at the sudden intrusion and moans hard.

"good boy" eren preened at that, his body slowing relaxing around levis cock, levi sighed and groaned "your so tight"

pulling out slowly, levi thrusted back in, hard and fast, he kept repeating that over and over again, each time getting faster and harder. his groan's getting mixed in with erens moans.

"levi, levi, levi, fuck!" 

' _ **ALPHA SO GOOD, MUST MAKE MINE'**_

"ah shit, eren, you like that? yeah?" eren nodding fast and whimpering. 

"its so good, so so good" grabbing tight hold of the sheets, levi took a deep breath

"yeah?" whispering, eren nodded

"yeah, so, so good" 

"your so good for me, aren't you beta?" eren shook his head side to side _ **'NOW!"**_

"no, not beta!" levi looked at erens eyes, seeing so much lust in them 

"what?"

"no not beta, call me omega!" levi paused in his moves, eren letting out a whimper "don't stop, don't stop!" moving his hips to try and get that friction back

"omega? but--" eren let a massive moan at the name **_'YES YES! AGAIN!_** ' levis eyes went wide, suddenly that smell got even more stronger and hit levi with force. levi growled and bent erens legs back, holding him by the back on the thighs "your so good for me, omega" eren did another loud moan but with this moan, levi looked down and noticed some wet mixture pooling round his dick.

"oh shit" looking back up and the state eren was in, levi started thrusting hard and fast

"ah,ah,ah, fuck, fuck"

"omega" more slick came pouring out, levi feeling it groaned loudly

"fuck ALPHA!" erens screamed when levi hit that spot inside. levi groaned loud and pulled eren up and started kissing him with force. never stopping his thrusting, making erens head go dizzy.

"say that again"

"ALPHA"

"oh FUCK!"

back in their minds, they knew they shouldn't be doing this midday..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this a little longer as i just couldn't stop but i need some material for the next chapter. hopefully that will be out tomorrow.   
> thankyou again :)


	9. chapter 9: start of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best with this chapter and hopefully you guys enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING  
> boyxboy  
> smut  
> sex  
> swearing

groans and moans filling the room alongside both of their scents. both of their minds getting out of control by the mixture. bed creaking from the sheer force behind the thrusts, both not even caring that the bed might break under them. too overwhelmed by the sheer bliss.

blood dripping down from the neck, slick dripping from behind and heart beating so fast, eren doesn't respond to anything. too busy immersed in the pleasure. 

he cat taste blood on his lips, his cock sliding in and out at a fierce pace, the sound of erens moans driving him insane, making him thrust even harder and deeper, emitting an ever louder moan from under him, even more slick pouring onto his dick making it easier to go deeper then before. getting high of their scents mixing in the air. levi groans the deeper and faster he went.

head in the mattress, hands tightening round the sheets, his arse up in the air, and hands holding him, pining him down. one of back of the neck and one holding his arse cheek open making him feel more open and exposed. 

"alpha, alpha please, please"

"fuck" not stopping his pace, he removes the hand from the nape and the cheek and put both under the omegas body, grabbing his shoulders and leaning his body on erens back, pounding into eren harder then before

"yes! Yes! so good!"

"yeah?" whispering in erens ear who nodded

"i want you to fill me! fill me good!" levi bit erens ear, making eren move his head to the side letting levi have full reign over his neck which levi complied, leaving bites and marks up and down, from his jaw to the shoulder 

"feel this" levi resting his hand onto erens stomach "im gonna make your belly swell with my pups" eren couldn't help the moan that left his throat "would you like that? being filled with my pups, oh god" one hard thrust "i want that, so much, to have you carry my pups, oh fuck" pounding harder and harder, making erens eyes roll back, blocking everything out, only the sound of their breathing, groans and the feeling of levis cock pulsing inside of him, that's all eren can feel and hear. he's feeling too good.

"GUYS! ARMIN!" jumping at his name being called, armin turned in his seat facing a red faced and out of breath hanji, everyone else looking over to see what's happening

"yes squad leader hanji?" hanji ran up and grabbed armin by the shoulders, eyes wide and panicking

"WHERES EREN?" shaking armin

"i don't know!" 

"what do you mean you don't know!" stopping the shaking, looking at armin with fear in the eyes, armin gulped

"he said he was going to see you? did you not see him?" mikasa asked, hanji and armin both turn to face her, hanji shook her head

"he cant be that far, why? what's wrong?" historia asked

"can someone tell me what he was doing today? i want every bit!" hanji looking around everyone

"mikasa woke him up as he was late, headed towards shadis training, once that was done he went to the showers then went back to his room, i followed and once he was done we came to the canteen, had food, then he went to see you" armin said, hanji started having tears in their eyes. 

"FUCK!" hanji ran off before anyone can question them, they all looked towards each other and stood up, following hanji or at least trying to.

"where the fuck did that stupid suicidal beta go to?" jean was walking down corridor after corridor looking for eren "that scent has been bothering me! i bet he hooked up with an omega and i need to know who so i could beat him for hooking up with one before me!" walking down the last corridor, he suddenly came to a stop

"what's happening?" seeing multiple people stood outside a room, he walked towards the front to see what's going on.

"captain levi is having some hardcore fun! with an omega no less!" one of the new recruits answered his question , making jean raise an eyebrow

"what? but no one can stand his scent, much less an omega" the new recruit shrugged, then jean smelled it, the mixture. a scent of forest and tea mixing together, making his mouth water

' _who the fuck would go near him?_ ' suddenly feeling aroused at the scent but also the moans, jean stands still, eyes wide. he is letting out his own scent without realising it. suddenly all the alphas, betas and omega stood outside the door started to release their own scent, reacting to both the captain and the unknown omegas scent. 

**_'what the fuck is that fucking smell!_** ' levi snarled and bared his teeth and the unknown smell. stopping his thrusts he lifts his head to sniff the air. eren let out a whimper from the loss of friction. levi suddenly looked down and growled in satisfaction. his beta who likes to be called omega look is so arousing, hair sticking up, face red and flushed, eyes lowered and looking so fucked , literally. covered in red marks and bites. levis alpha growled in satisfaction again at the mess of what has became of eren. suddenly another waft of that horrible alpha scent came baring in the room, growling at the intruding scent. he crooned, letting his beta or omega know its okay. suddenly levi let out a massive growl and let his scent go out of control, letting the alphas outside to fuck off. 

eren whimpered at the scent but suddenly moaned, slick pouring from his hole even more, aroused by his alphas scent, scaring others away. protecting him from others. 

**_'alpha so good, keeping us safe'_ **

_'yeah, he is so good'_

_**'ask to mate!'** _

_'yes ill ask for mate'_

' _ **YES!YES! BE GOOD OMEGA FOR ALPHA!'**_

'fuck,fuck,fuck. where the fuck could he be!' running wild, turning every corner , slowly losing breath until they noticed a massive crowed outside a room. a room she notices to be levis!

_'hold on isn't that?....LEVI!'_

"FUCK! MOVE!" pushing people out the way that was left after the massive amount of scent came bursting through the door, noticing jeans on his knees in front of the door, hanji bent down and grabbed his attention

"jean! tell me what's going on?" jean looked towards hanji, dreamy look in his eyes

"captain, and an omega, in there. god damn, so hot" hanji eyes went wide, looking towards the door

"oh no, im too late! fuck!" standing and turning to see everyone "RIGHT EVEERYONE BACK OFF! IF YOU DONT WANT LEVI TO LITERALLY PUT YOU 6 FEET UNDER I SUGGEST YOU SCRAM! NOW!!" everyone runs although reluctantly, jean was left still kneeling of the ground, hanji grabbed him and picked him up, pulling him away

"come on jean, get away from here!" noticing armin and mikasa, they push jean into their arms "take him away and fast, and do not come near here, you understand me!" they both nodded and started to drag jean away.

hanji looked towards the door and sighed. taking a deep breath she places her hand on the door handle 

"god please save me from the death that is going to wait for me and give me strength" taking another breath she quickly opens the door and runs towards the bed. 'eren! hold on!' 

after releasing his scent to get rid of the intruders and realising that they have fucked off, he began to carry on his assault on eren, not stopping and not slowing down either. 

eren has his eyes closed, feeling overwhelmed by levis scent, his pheromones and how fast his dick is filling him up, he cant keep up. now pushed up so his back is laying against the headboard and legs wrapped round levis waist, having levi pound into him at this angle was too good and he cant keep up with all these new feelings. his arms wrapped round levis shoulders, rubbing his scent gland against levis, making both of them moan and groan and the sheer pleasure.

"omega, im gonna knot you, would you like that?" eren nodded fast, liking that idea, levi smirked

"good boy" 

"fuck! alpha!" levis eyes going wide and biting the neck, just under the scent gland, levi was close and he can tell that eren was too

"are you close? huh omega? are you gonna cum on my cock? huh? " eren couldn't help but moan, not words being able to escape his throat "im going to fill you up nice and good, knot you to good, oh fuck" getting faster and faster, they both could feel their end. 

"alpha!" eren shouted as he was feeling his reaching point.

quiet, only the sound of breathing could be heard. sheets wrapping round his body and suddenly being lifted over a shoulder. eren tried blinking and come to terms with what just happened, all he could see was the corridor floor going past, way to fast. shouting could be heard from his, kidnapper? saviour? 

suddenly he was back in his own room, a hand coming towards his face, forcing two pills inside his mouth and some water being forced in, forcing him to swallow both the pills and the water. blinking tiredly up towards the person who's responsible for interrupting his time with his alpha. growling at the person who was trying to talk to him but was only coming out as muffled. he tried to jump and run but his legs were not co-operating and he ended up face first in the floor. having the unknown person pull him up and put him back onto his bed. suddenly his eyes began to slowly close and suddenly darkness over came him.

"what the fuck did i just do. fuck! you both better thank me for this" sitting down, back against erens door to stop anybody from entering , breathing hard from exhaustion. 

_'ow, what the fuck?_ ' rubbing his head where the pain was becoming even more painful. he looked and saw his lamp, shattered beside him, noticing his door wide open and his bed empty, levi bolted upright. growling with hatred at the one who stole his beta or omega from him. rage and a killing scent started to emit from his room and even down the corridors, leading to the canteen where everyone was currently calming down and trying to rest after the episode that happened. smelling that dangerous scent, everyone went quiet and gulped. fear was in their scent. not one person moved. 

pulling his clothes on and running out the door to follow the scent eren left behind, its faint but he can still follow it. everyone moving out the way and running when he past by. nothing was worse then when captain levi angry...but alpha captain levi was an entirely different story. non stop growling till he reached the end of the hallway. erens room at the other end he stops. noticing a figure leave erens room. he growled loudly making the person stop, frozen, suddenly they turned their head. face to face he stood with non other then hanji who's eyes were wide. second, minutes passed by before hanji legged it, running away from the raging alpha, screaming their way towards the canteen as their only source of shielding. hanji bust through the door and ran straight towards jeans table, hiding underneath. hoping the alpha wont see them.

everyone was quiet, even more after hanji's burst, looking towards the door. an furious captain levi was stood glaring at each and everyone, growling. a warning which everyone understood. stepping away from the table, letting hanji be seen, hanji squeaked when their eyes locked onto levis hateful ones. suddenly they were pulled at their legs and held by the neck, chocking them

"hold on levi! look im sorry! ack! please!" hanji begged

"what the fuck did you do!" his voice dropping with venom, hanji need all the strength and help to get out of this one alive, she gulped as best as they can in this situation

"they are safe! i promise you!"

"THEN WHY!" 

"i did ack! i did it for both of your sakes!" pulling at levis hands that are wrapped round their throat

"WHY!"

"ASK THEM!" hanji shouted back, now dangling off the ground then suddenly dropped. landing on the floor coughing and wheezing. regaining their strength and breath back, they looked towards levi who just stood and stared

"tch, don't come near me again or i will kill you" walking off, hanji jumped to their feet, wobbling a bit

"DONT YOU DARE GO THERE! IM WARNING YOU LEVI! JUST WAIT UNTIL MORNING!" levi turned and glared at hanji. turning back around he walked off. leaving the hall in complete and utter silence.

one thought was going through everyone's minds....what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon.   
> what will happen when levi and eren talk whilst sober?

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you have any ideas on what you think should happen? 
> 
> i had loads of ideas so it was hard to piece one together :D 
> 
> thankyou for reading, ill try and update as much as i can :)


End file.
